


A compliment and a smile

by Anuna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Grant Ward POV, Smut, compliments, gif fic, the bodyguard au, the continuation from the previous fic ('the bodyguard'), the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: it's not that he never heard her talking dirty, but the fact that it was never for him. And now it is.Or - Grant Ward wakes up in a new reality, in which he can openly act on his attraction towards Skye - and she can do the same.





	A compliment and a smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stargazerdaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerdaisy/gifts).



> Early happy birthday to Stargazerdaisy! I wanted to post this as soon as possible, because I have the chance to do it right now and I'm not sure when I'll catch a good moment again. So here it is, the sequel you wished to have. (Imagine a shiny artwork to go along with this too.) I tried to make it a bit longer, but sadly, due to real life and my wild schedule I couldn't, or rather I chose to cut it a bit shorter than intended so you could have your present without a delay. (And if you wish to have more of this, just ask.) I hope you like this, I hope you enjoy it no matter the relative shortness - it's not nearly as good and epic and wonderful as you DESERVE, and you deserve the best. I mean it. THE BEST. You're the kind of friend anyone can only wish for and I am so lucky, so thankful to have you in my life. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

He wakes up with a dull pain in his shoulder and a mass of shiny brown hair resting on the pillow next to him.

 

He shifts, turns, tests how much he can move his arm, all while looking at the messy hair and one bare shoulder lying next to him; and if his arm hurts, he finds himself too distracted to really care.

 

It's not like he has to be up at five am and complete a packed daily schedule like usual. Coulson clearly said he can take the day off. And so can Skye. Grant insisted it's not nearly enough. They didn't exactly reach an understanding, but Grant had a feeling Coulson was finally realizing his mistakes.

 

He's just a bodyguard, though. He heard often enough that he didn't have any clue what the business was about – however his single argument came down to business not existing without Skye being around.

 

Grant makes himself get out of the bed, away from the warm blankets and sheets and the soft body next to his. He walks around the bed to take a better look at Skye, lets himself get lost in her content sleeping expression, gets dressed, fixes his hair and finally tucks her in before he leaves the room.

 

They've been to this hotel before several times, and there is no glitch while he's getting Skye's breakfast. One of his demands as her personal guard was to get each and every meal for her. Nobody even makes a weird face when he orders a big meal – soon everything is packed on a tray, covered and placed on a cart. He doesn't care if he looks as a waiter.

 

He can hear the shower running in the bathroom when he enters. It's his room, his shower; even though she could have easily used the door connecting their rooms. It makes him smile. He tries not to smile too much.

 

Few moments later Skye comes out wearing _his_ denim shirt. (It looks like an oversized dress on her). She's standing in the doorway and giving him a smile designed to hide insecurities, so he smiles back at her. Brightly. Walks over to her and tilts up her chin. (She lets him). And then he kisses her because he doesn't want any kind of misunderstanding settling in between them. And because he _can_. And because he wants to.

 

The thing is, ever since he started working with her he was fighting against this. He didn't even want to call it attraction in his head. If it doesn't have a name, it doesn't exist, right?

 

(Her fingers loop around his belt in a really promising manner and she sighs into their kiss.)

 

 _Wrong_ , he thinks as they keep kissing until her stomach literally growls.

 

“Ooops,” Skye says. She's cute. And pretty. She's attractive and funny and smart and he _likes_ her. He can let himself like her. Even for a little while. Or... whatever she wants. He will do whatever she wants him to. It feels like being allowed for the first time to breathe in fresh air.

 

“Well, I brought food,” he says.

 

“My hero,” she tells him, stealing another kiss and settling down at the table.

 

Grant spreads everything he has brought. She's watching him and it's somehow strange (he isn't doing this the first time, heck, he spent hours upon hours putting food in front of her and trying to be the voice of reason after her stylist told her she needed to fit into smaller size.) It's not the fist time he's arranging food on the table but this time it's for them both, and she's looking at him in this really _dreamy_ way and he's not sure he can handle it at all. She waits until he's done and then grabs a plate and starts loading it, and Grant lets himself watch her because she's finally determined to eat properly. As she should. It's pretty much as if they're allowing themselves for the first time.

 

He watches her as she's clearing out the plate. It's definitely a sight to behold, to watch her listen to her body and give herself something she needs. He's happy. He's spent days upon days trying to convince her she needs to be strong, and right now she's stealing his food while he's planning out her exercise routines and she's looking at him with a twinkle in her eye.

 

That, and the way she didn't button up his shirt and now it's hanging invitingly open, which is so _distracting_.

 

He's seen what's under it. And she's probably not wearing anything besides his denim shirt and his socks. She shouldn't be looking to cute in that.

 

She starts smiling. It's a very particular, teasing smile. He is very familiar with that smile. It's the bane of his existence. He cannot resist it. She grins like that before she starts poking fun at him, and even though he grumbles a lot, things usually go the way she's planned.

 

“What?” he asks.

 

“Oh, nothing,” she tells him. “I just remembered something.”

 

“Oh?” he raises eyebrows. It's definitely not _nothing_.

 

“Yeah,” she says. Her grin is getting bigger. Now she's looking at him like he's good to eat. “Something I wanted to do... a long time ago.”

 

He doesn't even dare asking, he just gives her a look that hopefully prompts a reply. She licks her lips and pats her mouth with a napkin, moves the strands of her shiny hair behind her shoulder and gets off her chair. She comes close and then lowers to her knees, spreading his legs apart at the same time.

 

He's getting an idea of what she's about to do. Her hands glide up his thighs.

 

“You're so stupidly _pretty_ ,” she says. “It's completely unfair. Do you have any idea how unfair it is?”

 

Her hands reach his belt and begin to undo it. Grant swallows hard.

 

“Skye,” he says, choking just a bit, because seeing her doing this, so boldly, in such straightforward way is almost too much. She just gives him a look from underneath her pretty lashes.

 

“Just relax,” she says. His pants are no obstacle for her at all. She opens his fly easily and she pulls his pants down. She reaches inside his boxers and frees him. He's already pretty hard. “Hello there,” she says, and he has no idea how it's possible for something so simple to sound so dirty. He has just a moment to prepare, because then her lips are on him and his mind, _oh God._ His mind is _gone_.

 

There's something about blowjobs that makes him not a big fan of them, but right now he's just staring at Skye sucking him and licking him and all he can is try to hold on. Literally and metaphorically. The fact that she looks up at him from time to time, to see how wrecked he is, is _not_ helping.

 

“Skye,” he groans.

 

“Mhmmm,” she moans around him and the sheer vibration _almost_ makes him come. She sucks him so good, at perfect pace, and all he can is moan while she's gradually speeding up. His head is hanging back, mouth open, his hand in her hair like the worst kind of porn movie cliché. And then she does something he can't even describe and he doesn't even manage to warn her before he comes straight into her mouth.

 

She swallows. All of it. He's watching it, wanting to come again. She even licks him clean. Then she climbs onto his thighs, straddles him and kisses him. It's a hot and lazy kiss and it tastes of his come. All he can do is grip her thighs and hold her right there.

 

Then, as they kiss, he remembers that he's holding a mostly naked woman on his lap, so he decides to investigate, pulls her closer, sneaks his hands under the shirt she stole from him. He's right. Her ass is naked.

 

He can't help himself. She just made him feel like some kind of superstar. He wants to feel her good too, and he wants to feel her, so he sneaks his hand between her legs and finds out that she's completely, thoroughly wet.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” she moans. He doesn't think much and slips a finger into her. She moans in a way that makes his brain stop short, the very thing he tried to fight for so long. He's gleefully throwing away the fight now, because _this is everything_. _She_ is everything.

 

“Yes. Do that,” she says, rocking her hips forward.

 

There's something special about watching Skye taking what she wants, but it's more than that.

Watching her getting herself off on his fingers, holding onto his shoulders, slowly rising as he's pushing his hand into her; looking at her getting lost in this – the fact that she _wants_ him – it's something he almost cannot deal with. She wants him, _she wants him_ ; and all his secret, painful pining he tried to bury for so long _wasn't for nothing_ , because oh God, _she wants him_.

 

He kisses her the best way he knows how and she's hugging him and his shirt is hanging open on her and she's getting herself off on his hand. She's rocking into his fingers and her breasts are swaying and he can see them through his half buttoned shirt, and he simply has to put his mouth on her. She comes so hard when he does it; she screams and shakes and then drapes herself all over him, panting and talking softly and telling him he's great and amazing and how good it was.

 

“Can you fuck me?” she asks then. It's a bit weird to hear her talking like that – it's not that he never heard her talking dirty, but the fact that it was never _for him_. And now _it is_. He's pretty hard again, has been for awhile, and now she's unbuttoning his shirt and getting up from her perch on his thighs. He feels an ache in his chest as he watches her move, how she drops the shirt just before she reaches the bed, where she climbs backwards. And then she's waiting for him, on her back, with her legs spread. He feels he's reduced to completely primal drives, undressing hastily and clumsily as he follows her to the bed.

 

He climbs over her. She smiles. There's such _excitement_ on her face. She's so perfect.

 

“Hi, big boy,” she says. She's always been a tease, something he tried to stop her from doing, but instead ended up liking.

 

“I'm not that big,” he says, and he knows he walked right into some kind of trap when he sees her grin.

 

“Well, your penis size is definitely above the average,” she says, “but not _too_ big, which is thankfully good. I'm a tiny person,” she says as she pulls him down for a kiss. “The rest of you, compared to me, though -”

 

He rolls his eyes with affection. She places her palms on his chest and looks at him with this... delight and desire. Like he's the best. Then she reaches between his legs and starts stroking him. Her open thighs await. All he wants to do is fuck her into oblivion.

 

“I don't want to hurt you,” he tells her, remembering how she felt last night.

 

“You didn't hurt me,” she tells him. It's so soft, yet firm. “I was tense and like I said. It's been... really, _embarrassingly_ long time since I had sex.”

 

She continues stroking him and his forehead drops to her shoulder. He might be bigger and he might be above her, but he feels like all control is in her hands – and he's fine with that. He wants her to feel good. “So,” she says. “I'd really like to try this thing again.”

 

“Mhmm,” he says. _Yes._ He would like it too.

 

“Any time you'd like,” she whispers into his ear. “Preferably, as soon as possible.”

 

He chuckles and sinks slowly into her. It definitely feels differently this time – she's not tense at all, and he slides inside really easily and she gasps and moans in a way that sound like it feels really good for her.

 

“Skye?” he asks.

 

“Mhhhhmmm. Yes. _Yes,_ ” she says.

 

“Does it hurt?” he asks as he slowly moves.

 

“A little bit,” she tells him. He pauses. She's looking up at him and he thinks he could stare in her eyes forever.

 

“Do you want me to -?”

 

She shakes her head. “No. Keep – keep going,” she says. “I really, _really_ want you,” she adds, breathing heavily.

 

The way she says it, the way she's looking at him makes something in his chest swell. It's not just ego (even though there's definitely that part that's proud of being wanted by _her_ ); it's... he stares at her as he moves, trying to think, trying to find a name for what he feels, but he _can't_. It's like anything else is impossible except existing with her, here and _now_.

 

He bows his head, so that his forehead is resting on her shoulder.

 

“You're so ridiculously, stupidly hot,” she's saying. “I like your stupid long neck and your endlessly long legs,” she says and giggles. Her breasts are rising along with her breathing, and her body arches along with his every movement. He's starting to feel dizzy from the sheer intensity of it all, being with her, being inside of her, doing all of this to her. “All I wanted was to see how your naked ass looked,” she adds and scratches with finger nails across his back. He groans. “You wouldn't even _look_ at me,” she says and moans because he thrusts a little harder.

 

“Because... because I had to focus of protecting you,” he says. The admission falls freely from his lips.

 

“Does that mean...,” she moans against the edge of his lips and then tugs the lower one between her teeth. He wants to keep this slow and sensual, he wants to be caring and careful, but he also just wants to fuck her until he loses his mind. “Does that mean it was hard to focus?”

 

“ _Very_ ,” he says into her smile. It's such a happy smile. She giggles and wipes away the sweat from his brow. He kisses her.

 

“You're amazing,” she says. “You're so hot. I wanted to fuck you since I met you.”

 

“Stop,” he tells her, kissing her again. “Or it will go into my head.”

 

“You're too hard on yourself to really allow that,” she tells him and it makes him pause, both literally and metaphorically. When did she reach all of these conclusions? Does this mean she was _thinking_ about him? “I will give you all the compliments I want to,” she says. “because _I can_ , now.”

 

He doesn't have any real answer for that so he just kisses her. Sex, at least in his experience, isn't supposed to be like this. It's not how it works; or more precisely, it's not how it worked. It was never about having this kind of conversation. He feels bared. She's encouraging him and telling him how he turns her on, and given how wet she is, how she _moans_ , it's true. Skye rocks her hips and asks him to just _fuck_ her and he does – harder, faster, still making sure there is no trace of discomfort on her face.

 

Then, suddenly, she tells him to stop. He does. He's watching her as she pulls away and moves, kneeling in front of him and literally offering herself to him from behind. “Fuck me like this,” she says.

 

“You're sure?” he asks her and she nods.

 

He wonders why she's doing this, or if she could possibly know that he likes this position; but if her gasps and moans are anything to go by, so does she. He holds her hips, kneads her ass as he starts out slowly and she's pleading with him to go harder. To fuck her. That word alone seems to break his brain every time she says it.

 

So he fucks her. He holds out until she comes and a little bit longer and then he comes too, holding her ass tight. Five minutes later he's falling asleep in her arms.

 

There's thunder outside. And it' stars to rain.

 

“Grant?” she says, her voice raspy and content.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Remember when you asked me what I was afraid of?” she asks softly against his chest.

 

He has to focus, and he has to open his eyes and she snuggles close as lightning slices the sky outside.

 

“Yeah,” he says when he pinpoints the occasion in his memory. That was their first conversation. She was being such a brat about the whole deal. She didn't want him to be around, except maybe to needle him and make him feel uncomfortable.

 

“Remember what I told you?” she asks.

 

He closes his eyes and smiles. “Spiders, ants and paparazzi,” he recounts. “You also asked if I was going to smack them away for you.”

 

“Mhmm,” she says as her arm sneaks around him. Outside the storm is picking up.

 

“I lied,” she tells him. He moves so he could look at her – look at her looking up at him. “I'm afraid of being alone,” she says. “As in... people just.... leaving. And... I hate thunder.”

 

“Skye,” he says and pulls her close, her head safely tucked under her chin. The thing is, he knows all the stuff her team is not talking about. He knows about her past; he knows about abandonment issues, and right now he's imagining tiny Skye alone in some cold room, trying to hide from the thunder.

 

He's willing to hide her in his arms whenever she wants it. “I'm not going anywhere,” he says and before he can add – if she wants it, of course – he can feel her sigh of relief.

 

“Can we just stay here? Like... the world outside didn't exist?” she asks, even though they both know that's impossible.

 

But, he will do the impossible for her.

 

“We can stay as much as you need,” he tells her, fully intending to make that possible for her. “As much as you need,” he promises.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
